Loba
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jacob/Leah:."Era increíble, pero pasaban demasiado rápido de discutir a andar revolcándose por ahí en el bosque cada vez que andaban de patrulla. Y no les importaba, tampoco" Regalo de cumpleaños para .Vanilla in Wonderland. Limme.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de la mujer esa de USA, dicen. Menos, lógicamnte, la trama.

**Claim:**Jacob/Leah —y ellos son rudos, salvajes y sexys ;D Menciones Sam/Leah, Jacob/Bella, Edward/Bella.

**Advertencias:**Cítricos, lo que te puedas esperar de ellos dos xD.

**Notas:**Regalito de cumpleaños para ti, Alex, que cumples dieciséis, yay! Pásala hermoso. Por fin te escribo esto, que te lo debo desde hace como un año, cuando lo pediste en LOL xDD Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Nombre y trozo de canción de Shakira, pero ya lo saben *wink*

-

-

* * *

**Loba**

* * *

_'Tengo tacones de aguja magnética  
Para dejar a la manada frenética  
La luna llena como una fruta  
No da consejos ni los escucha'_

-

Cuando Leah se les unió a la manada, pensaron que su libertad se acababa allí. Según las leyendas, siempre habían sido hombres quienes ocuparon los puestos de protectores mitológicos de la reserva, de La Push, y nadie decía nada acerca de una mujer en la manada, una metamorfa. Leah era sin duda la primera y única.

Y no les vino bien a ninguno, ni siquiera a ella, a decir verdad. La mente de Leah no era el lugar más placentero, y tampoco lo era lo que ella les obligaba a ver, sentir y recordar, a modo de venganza por lo que había sufrido con Sam (y éste muy a menudo le decía, a veces en privado, cuando estaban en sus formas humanas, que los muchachos no llevaban la culpa de lo sucedido, que era sólo asunto suyo y que el único culpable era él y, en cierta forma, ella, pero nunca escuchaba, o le miraba con ese rostro de puro odio e ignoraba lo que le decía). Se empeñaba en fastidiarles a todos, y se había ganado ya unos cuantos insultos y algún que otro enfrentamiento con Paul. Como si le molestara, pensaba.

Pero si algo aprovechaba, era su posición como mujer en la manada. Sentía cierta satisfacción maliciosa siempre que alguien se sentía incómodo al tener que cambiar de fase delante de ella o cuando ella sentía el aire pesado que se instalaba en el lugar si ella volvía a forma humana sin molestarse siquiera de su desnudez luego, aunque estuviera en la manada hacía tiempo, por el simple hecho de ser la única mujer. Era otra forma de molestarlos, e intentaba hacerlo cada vez que su hermano no estuviera presente. Porque le hacía reír internamente el hecho de que hombres imprimados se sintieran de aquella manera en esa situación.

Pero todo se volvía mucho mejor cada vez que tenía que patrullar con Jacob, no un enemigo declarado entre los de la manada, pero con el cual parecía no llevarse muy bien (y ni que ella lo quisiera, tampoco). No después del _incidente_ en el acantilado aquel otro día, cuando tuvo que abandonar o sino se le tiraría encima y le mordería el cuello.

_«No voy a pedir disculpas por eso»_ había dicho él, una de las tantas veces que ella lo repasaba en su mente, con el simple propósito de fastidiarle.

_«Ni que yo las quisiera» _y luego un resoplido mental y un insulto demasiado bajito pero que estaba allí.

_«Vete a joderle la vida a otro, Leah»_

_«De seguro sería más divertido que estar aquí, pero son órdenes de Sam» _se encogió de hombros en su mente y echó cuerpo a tierra mientras se recostaba perezosamente al lado de Jacob, quien permanecía sentado en sus patas traseras, mirando la luna en el cielo.

_«Como si te agradara obedecerle a Sam» _escudriñó el lugar con la mirada, atento a todo, puesto que su compañera parecía no estar interesada en hacer su papel.

Leah bufó ante eso último _«No hay nada de qué preocuparse, los chupasangre la están pasando bien con la aduladora esa»_

Jacob la miró enfurecido, poblando la mente de los dos con un gran y pesado vacío que parecía decir _'Cállate' _por todos lados. Leah lo ignoró, pero un pensamiento que se le escapó a Jacob le hizo mirarlo de nuevo, súbitamente enfadada.

_«Lo tuyo es estúpido. Si la has besado, entonces jódete, mereces sufrirlo. A mí no me fastidies con eso»_

_«Mira quién lo dice. Yo no he sido quien le jode la vida a los otros porque no estoy contento con sufrir solo»_

Leah le enseñó los dientes _«Cierra el pico»_

_«¿Por qué hacerlo? Si tú puedes envenenar a otros con tu dolor, entonces yo también puedo, ¿verdad?»_

El gruñido de la quileute no fue advertencia suficiente como para que Jacob previese que ella le atacaría, incluso leyendo su mente, porque lo primero que vio y registró, fue un relámpago gris acercarse a él. Y luego estar tumbado en el suelo con ella encima.

_«¡Quítate!»_

_«Muérdeme» _fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, y luego Leah cambió a su forma humana, sin pudor.

Y aunque ya no pudiese saber lo que pasaba por la mente de él, entendía a la perfección la mirada de incomodidad que se veía en sus oscuros ojos. Y le sonrió, con toda la perversión de la que era dueña, con aquel atisbo socarrón, de costado y alzando una ceja. _Lo estaba provocando_. Porque era sumamente divertido pasar de fastidiarle sobre Bella y los chupasangre que la acompañaban todo el tiempo a fastidiarle provocándole de esa forma, sacando provecho de ser la única hembra en la manada.

— ¿Incómodo? —le sonrió, a la vez que Jacob cambiaba a su forma humana y, sin pensarlo siquiera, invertía posiciones a la vez que atacaba sus labios sin cuidado ni permiso.

Era increíble, pero si se ponía a pensarlo tan sólo un minuto, pasaban demasiado rápido de discutir a andar revolcándose por ahí en el bosque cada vez que andaban de patrulla. Y no le importaba, tampoco, porque siempre podía sentir la lujuria y la urgencia de Jacob al besarla, al tocarla y al sentir las pequeñas rocas incrustarse en su espalda mientras giraban y se movían.

No había ropa por sacar, pero eso no impedía que no se divirtieran, porque Jacob iba, muy de vez en cuando, a su cuello y hombros y mordisqueaba sin cuidado, mientras sentía las piernas de Leah enredarse en su cintura, provocando una fricción que era demasiado agradable como para ser ignorada. Y eran como siempre, mordiscos, arañazos, revolcones y embestidas que hundían en el suelo o rompían árboles. Gruñidos y besos exigentes que no demostraban cariño pero sí necesidad.

Leah era una loba en más de un sentido, y gracias a su feminidad traía loca a la manada, pero a quien más le gustaba fastidiar con el hecho era a Jacob. Y no era por amor, sino por necesidad. No era cariño, sino hambre del otro. Y podría irse todo al mismísimo carajo que ella seguiría haciéndolo (y sabía que él la seguiría también).

* * *

_&._


End file.
